Yoga Lessons
by d-kronk
Summary: After a long day, Catherine helps Gil out. GC


Title: Yoga Lessons

Author: Angie

Summary: After a long day, Catherine helps Gil out.

Disclaimers: CSI Crime Scene Investigation does not belong to me, they are the property of CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Jerry Bruckheimer and the wonderful actors who portray them.

Author's Notes: This is my answer for the February challenge... just in the nick of time. It also fits in to my alphabet challenge... one more letter down, seven more to go. I can't thank Marianne enough for betaing this for me. And thanks to everyone who takes the time to read my little ramblings.

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: nothing

Distribution: The GraveshiftCSI Homepage

XOXOXO

Catherine raised her head, glancing across the room towards the strangled sound. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine. I have some aspirin in my kit. Think it will help?"

"I'm fine, Cath." Gil said, moaning once again as he stood from his kneeling position. "Don't say anything. We've been working this scene for a few hours now, and most of these hours I've spent kneeling over the floor."

"How about we take a break then?"

"We're almost done."

Catherine nodded. "You know you aren't getting off the hook that easily, don't you?"

"I never do." He muttered, bending down once again to collect the evidence before them.

Catherine watched Gil for a few minutes before going back to her work, carefully picturing the scene while listening to her partner.

XOXOXO

"Get up."

He looked up towards the voice, watching as Catherine walked into his office.

"Why am I getting up?"

"We're leaving," She said, turning the light switch off and standing next to the door.

"Catherine, I have work to do."

"It can wait. Come on." She watched as Gil stood from his chair and walked towards her. She grabbed his hand as he reached for the light switch and pushed him out the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you out."

"If you want to help me, give me a hand with that paperwork back there." Gil said as he continued walking down the hallway.

She grasped his arm tighter, letting her hand slide down to his hand, gripping it in hers. "Later. There's something we need to do first." She reached out and pushed the door open, blinking as the sunlight reached their eyes. She continued pulling him across the parking lot, opening the door to her car when they got there.

"What are you doing?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?"

"Yes. The only way you can learn…"

"Gil?" Catherine interrupted. "Not now. Just get in the car." She said, pulling open the passenger door. She watched as he sat in the car, shutting the door behind him. Once assured that he was in the car, she moved to the opposite side and climbed inside.

Gil remained quiet, sitting back and watching the familiar scenery as Catherine drove.

"Cath? Care to tell me what this is all about?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course. I just want to…"

"Know what's going on." She finished for him. "I told you. I'm going to help you. Just trust me."

He looked over at her, smirking as he turned his attention forward once again. He looked back at her as she turned onto his street, continuing his look as she finally pulled to a stop outside his townhouse.

"Don't say anything, just follow me." Catherine got out of the car, reaching into the back seat and pulling out the gym bag before closing the door. She took a few steps towards his front door, stopping when she realized she was alone. Turning slightly, she stood and waited for Gil to make his move.

He remained quiet. Exiting the car, he walked past her and went to his front door, opening it for her before following her inside.

"What are we…"

"No questions. Go to your bedroom. I trust you have something more comfortable in there. T-shirt, shorts. Change into them." She walked down the hall with him, pushing him into the bedroom as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Catherine?"

"I'll be out in a minute."

XOXOXO

Gil looked down self consciously as he stepped into the living room. "Cath?"

"Just sit down. I'll be right out."

He sat on the couch, staring down the hallway as he waited for her. His eyes popped out as the door opened and she came into view.

"Catherine?"

"What?"

"What are you…? I mean… well…"

She looked down at her outfit, then back at him. "It's just work out clothes. I know you've seen me in these shorts before and this sports bra is…it's just a sports bra. Just get on the floor." She said as she set a small jar on the coffee table and waited for him.

"What's that?"

"Tiger balm. Lay down." She watched as he finally moved to the floor, sitting on the floor with his legs straight out in front of him.

She kneeled down, resting on her knees between his legs, grabbing the jar off the table. She scooped out a small amount of the balm and moved her hands towards Gil's knees, stopping at the look on his face. "It's alright Gil. This is going to help, I promise."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to rub this into your knees. It will help you relax, help with the pain."

"I'm not…" He stopped at the look on Catherine's face, admitting defeat. Jumping slightly, he watched as her hands came in contact with his knee. "That burns!"

"Stop being a baby. Just let it work." She ran her fingers back and forth over his knees, pressing slightly into his skin watching as it began glistening under her expert hands. Once satisfied, she moved to the other knee, putting more of the balm on her hands before starting her massage again.

He leaned back on his hands, watching as her fingers worked their magic. His eyes roamed up her arms to the rest of her body, admiring the view she was inadvertently giving him.

"How does that feel?"

"What?" He looked up from her chest, blushing as he realized he was caught gawking.

"How does that feel?"

He remained silent, concentrating on the feelings in his legs. "Better. Is that smell…?"

"You? Yeah. It goes away after a while. Give me your hands." Catherine said as she sat down, crossing her legs and letting her knees rest on top of his. She took her hands in his and leaned back, pulling his body forwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching. Just let me know if I pull to far."

"Cath…"

She stopped leaning back and slowly sat back up again, watching the red tinge on his cheeks. "Was that too far?"

"Just a little."

"You lean back this time." Catherine moved her hands up his arms, gripping his wrists as he leaned backwards. "Slow down, not so fast." She continued watching his face as he leaned back, pulling her forward. Her eyes left his and she glanced down, watching his pants twitch in anticipation. "Time to sit back up."

"Catherine…"

"This is good. It will help your knees. Just do these stretches a few times a week." Once she was back in an upright position, she stood up, reaching down to help him into a standing position. "Turn around." She watched as he followed her instructions, before doing the same. Reaching behind her, she grasped his hands, holding tightly. "Lean forward, and don't let go. Stop when your at a ninety degree angle." They both leaned forward, stopping when they were perpendicular to the floor. "Pull on my hands a little." She felt him jump when his butt came in contact with hers and smiled slightly. "You can talk, you know. Tell me what you are feeling, or if I'm pushing you too far."

"You're always pushing me too far. And right now, I'm feeling fine. What's next?" Gil turned his head slightly trying to catch a glimpse of Catherine.

"Don't turn around. Keep your head forward. Now we keep bending, just grab higher on my arms as you go and I'll do the same. Stop bending when you need too."

Gil bent forward, moving his hands up Catherine's arms as directed. Stopping about halfway down, he took a chance and bent his neck forward, looking through his legs to see her smiling face.

"How you doing?"

"Good." He answered, watching her for another minute. "I can feel the pull in the back of my legs. How about you?"

"I'm fine. Ready to stand back up?"

"I guess." He shrugged, inadvertently pulling Catherine closer to his body.

Once they were standing, Catherine turned back to him, her eyes sweeping over his body. "Want to continue?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice. I can't make you do anything, there's no way I could physically overpower you into doing something against your will."

"So what's next?"

Catherine remained silent for a few minutes, before moving to grab a throw off the couch. Spreading it out on the floor, she motioned for Gil to sit. "Lay down. Flat on your back."

Once again, he moved to the floor, looking up at Catherine as he awaited her next instruction.

"Put your legs up in the air."

His eyebrow shot up, a questioning look on his face as he raised his legs in the air.

"Straight up." She said as she took a step forward. She reached out and grabbed his legs, pulling his feet to her chest and leaning on them. "Okay, now bend your knees to your chest. Carefully. Let me know if I'm too heavy for you."

"You are definitely not too heavy. Don't even think that." He lowered his legs slowly, watching as Catherine gripped his feet to her chest, her fingers gently massaging the top of his feet in the process. He concentrated on the feeling in his knees, ignoring the soft flesh pressed against his bare feet.

"Your knees doing alright?"

"Just fine. Still smells though."

Catherine smiled as he pushed her back up to a standing position. "Keep going. We can repeat this one for a while. The movement should help."

Gil repeated the motion again, bringing his knees closer to his chest each repeated time. "I need to stop, Cath." He raised his legs once again, bringing Catherine to an upright position. He attempted to remove his feet, but her hands gripped him tighter.

"Leave them for a minute. Let me rub down your muscles a bit, I don't want you to cramp up." She moved her hands down his legs, rubbing back and forth, watching as his breath evened out.

"Cath…"

She stepped back, letting his feet fall to the floor. "Feel better?"

"Hmm… I do."

"You don't need to sound so surprised. Sometimes I actually do know what I'm talking about."

Gil smiled, looking up as reached for the offered hand. "You usually know what you're talking about. Thanks." He looked back at her, trying to keep his eyes from roaming down. "You realize though, that I'm going to have to make this up to you."

"Make what up?"

"You get me to do something I don't want to do, I get to return the favor."

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"Not at all." He scrunched his nose and took a step closer to her. "I can still smell that stuff though. How long does it take to wear off?"

"Just give it a little time. Think you are going to be alright now."

Gil nodded "I would have been alright anyway, but you are making things better." Gil's eyes caught movement and drifted down as she exhaled slowly.

"Do you like this outfit, Gil?"

"Yes."

"You do know this is about the least glamorous thing I could be wearing."

"I don't care." He took another step forward, his eyes continuing to roam her body.

"Gil…look at me."

"I am."

She smirked. "That's not what I meant." She reached out and moved her hand to his chin, raising his head up to meet her eyes. "Want to continue this workout? I can think of some more stretches that might help you out." She turned and walked towards the bedroom, smiling as she heard Gil's footsteps follow her lead.

finis


End file.
